The Inventor's Journal revised Part 3
by Lady Josephina
Summary: Our story continues!


August 27th, 1969

1:13 pm

We had a little health scare recently.

It all started when Edward's temperature began to rise. At first I didn't think too much of it. Late summer is always beastly here. I also wanted to introduce Edward to the gardens. We must have spent hours walking the grounds. He enjoyed the flowers so much.

As his temperature rose steadily, Edward deteriorated more and more. He genuinely looked like someone sick with the flu.

"...Father..."

"Edward, what's wrong? You look awful."

"I don't feel right..."

My boy fell to the floor. Ribbons of smoke spewed from his mouth. It was then I realized what was wrong. His stomach pouch had ruptured! Siring heat was escaping into the body, frying his internal mechanics.

"Alright" I said, trying to keep calm. "Everything will be just fine. We'll get you all fixed up."

3:46 pm

It was back to the work table for both of us.

In order to repair my boy, I had to literally take him apart. The arms and legs were disconnected to prevent the heat from damaging them.  
For the first time in my life, I had to be both doctor and mechanic. 

"Does that hurt, Edward?"

"No... Doesn't hurt."

I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose. My hands were inside his chest cavity and he was not in the least bit uncomfortable. Thank heavens I haven't yet installed pain receptors there yet.

6:01 pm

I decided to leave Edward detached for a while. At least until his latest component could take effect. To make sure our little trauma doesn't happen again, I installed a kind of mechanical immune system. This viscous fluid will patch up any tears or breaks in his body.

Perhaps I can also market it to Ford Motors or Chrysler. Just something to think about.

8:45 pm

"Would you like to read today?" I asked. 

My boy nodded happily.

Since he is progressing so well, Edward and I expanded our library. As with fairy tales, my boy has become fascinated with the natural world. Plants and animals especially. But his true adoration is with sculpture. He would spend hours gazing at photographs of ancient marble statues.  
I must bring him to London when he is finished. Edward would just love The British Museum. 

We began our lesson with etiquette. Edward must know how to conduct himself in polite society. With his sensitivity and intelligence, I'm certain he'll be a big hit with the upper crust.

"Let us pretend we are in the drawing room and the hostess is serving tea..."

Edward listened intently and answered the questions to the best of his knowledge. He was definitely a diligent student. But even with his desire to learn, I could tell his interest was slipping.

"Hmm... yes. Boring. Let us switch to some poetry."

Flipping through the pages. I found just the thing to lift his spirits.

There was an old man from the cape,

who made himself garments of crepe.

When asked would they tear, he replied:

"Here and there, but they keep such a beautiful shape."

A twitter of movement stole itself across Edward's jaw. True he could smile. But I don't think he knew exactly what humor was.  
"That's right. Go ahead, smile. Its funny." 

A wide grin bloomed on Edward's face. It was a little unnatural. But then again, so is teaching someone to laugh.

August 28th, 1969

11:29 am

Edward is a little better today. His temperature dropped two degrees since the incident. Though still warmer than I'd prefer, I reattached his limbs. Even when ill, my boy still wants to explore.

"Can we go outside?" asked Edward.

"I don't know. Your still feverish."

My boy lowered his eyes. I hate it when he does this.

"Well, alright. But not too long."

It was a beautiful day. The heat wave broke last night with a terrific downpour. A cool breeze wafted through the late morning air as we ventured into the gardens. Its been a while since they were seen to. Weeds clogged the flower beds while the hedges grew out of control.  
I've never seen it in such a state. 

I left Edward momentarily while I went to fetch my magnifying glass. But the most curious sound greeted me as I came back out.

The snipping of scissors.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I called.

My boy looked up with a look of pure guilt on his face. Bits of twigs and leaves stuck to his bladed fingers.

"I wanted to make it better..." Edward murmured.

What was once on unruly hedge was now a thing of beauty. An elk stood elegantly on the grass. Its leafy body sculpted without flaw.

"Oh Edward" I gasped. "Did you do this?"

My boy nodded with shame in his eyes.

"Its beautiful! Did you carve it from memory?"

"Yes" Edward said. "I saw a picture of it. In a book."

I couldn't hold back my elation any longer. In one fell swoop, I gathered my boy into my arms.

"I'm not mad at you, Edward. This is wonderful. You are a true artist!"


End file.
